


Shit happens

by Shirohimesstories



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Funny, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohimesstories/pseuds/Shirohimesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Shizaya) CRACKFIC xD This is only supposed to be funny x'D Sorry for my sense of humor x'D A little bit of "smut" and ... well xDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit happens

 

 

 

**Welcome to some stupid little thing xD**

**I apologize beforehand for the gross humor x'DDDD my friend and me we were joking around and stuff and laughing our asses off and hey, somehow this thing here came to mind xDDDDDDDD**

**I thought why not post it xD Some people might even laugh x'D**

**Sorry for the gross humor-**

**And thank you for correcting this little thing Soylent Ramen xD**

**Enjoy~ xD**

.

.

.

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Oh god-

Not now.

That was all the blond could think as he lowered himself once more, his hands grabbing his lover´s thighs more firmly as he continued to thrust into the tight heat.

"Ah-!" The raven moaned at the deep intrusion, his head tilting back, pressing into the pillow. Pants were filling their bedroom as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh invaded the silence.

Sprinkles of semen were already covering the raven´s stomach from his previous orgasm, and yet he still kept moaning for more.

Not that it was a bad thing; nothing turned the blond on more than those insatiable screams for more-

Just.

Not.

Now.

That bubbly feeling returned again, making its way towards his stomach-

God- he shouldn´t have eaten those beans! His brain was working at its limit as he tried focusing on pleasuring his lover and to just not fart-

It would not only be embarrassing- Izaya would never let him hear the end of it! And even worse- he probably would even go and refuse to have sex with him if he ate certain things-

No way!

Not to mention the laughter he was sure to hear!

Another thrust followed, a moan escaping the raven´s lips.

He just had to make him cum one more time, right? Izaya tended to pass out if he felt really good-

And damn, he sure as hell looked like he was feeling extremely good.

Little gasps were escaping his lips and his hands kept scratching down the blond´s back at each deep thrust- god how much that turned him on.

Pressure started building again- in the wrong area.

Fuck-

FUCK!

Why?! Why was his body betraying him so much?! Was this its revenge for being wracked by his fights?!

SERIOUSLY?!

The bubbly feeling got worse and worse, pressure building until he knew that it was useless- he needed to pass gas.

The question was, how?!

And then he had an idea- and his hand gripped the raven´s length-

"Wha-" the raven gasped in surprise as the strong hand suddenly started pumping him in time with his thrusts. "Shizu-ah-!"

If Izaya was loud enough- if he made him scream, drove him over the edge, then he wouldn´t hear!

"What- ah! What are you doing?!" The raven gasped, his body arching at the pleasure from the additional stimulation.

"Making you feel good," Shizuo purred, kissing the raven deeply- his stomach grumbling just the slightest as he pumped the raven´s erection faster-

The raven gasped, spreading his legs even farther-

"Ah-! Shizu-chan-! Gonna...!" The blond frowned, trying to hold back until he screamed-

"Me too- he mumbled, biting down softly at the raven´s neck, knowing he was sensitive there, causing the raven to moan-

"Shizu-ahhhh!" And with that, the raven couldn´t take it anymore- at one particular hard thrust he came, spilling himself all over his stomach once more- his voice covering the strange sound accompanying his high-

Panting, the raven let himself slump back into the pillows, the blond still hovering over him- only now, Izaya realized that Shizu-chan hadn´t come yet.

In fact, he was still as hard as before, and deep inside of him, but he had stilled, as well.

The raven tilted his head a bit.

"Shizu-chan?" It was only then that a certain smell filled his nostrils and he cringed- the blond suddenly pulling out of him and rushing for the bathroom in the blink of an eye-

The embarrassment he felt could only be topped by the stomach pain that was now torturing him as he slammed the bathroom´s door shut, the raven´s scream filling his ears-

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHIZU-CHAN?!"

It hadn´t only been a fart after all-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**END xDDD**

**Feel free to call my sense of humor gross x'D I know~ xDDDDDDD but we couldn´t stop laughing over the idea of this happening x'DDDD**

**Haha I thought it would be a nice change to all the serious and evil stories I´m writing x'D**

**Well then~ that being said, I updated everything as promised *0* -though a few hours late- sorry of that xD See you there again~ xDDDDDD**

**Oh and also, I found some really awesome stories to read *-* aww I just adore her writing to be honest- maybe it´s just my opinion, but her writing really impressed me a great deal-**

**Please give this magnificent author some love~! She deserves it! And after reading this shitty chapter you might wanna read something to forget it x'DDDDDD**

_**Riri1342-** _ **I tell you , she has seriously some talent there. *0* She wrote two stories, "The white king." and "Poles apart."**

**AND OMG**

**She has written one of the best SMUT scenes I have read in my life *^* I would even go and say it was the most erotic one I ever read- xD Seriously, she has a talent for the juicy parts~ xD And the poles apart story is just- aw damn. I love it. The angst, the tension, the confusedness of both omg**

**Shizaya of course xD**

**You gotta check her out *0***

**Well then xD**

**Bye bye~ xDDDD**

 


End file.
